


О кулинарной магии

by Lindwurm



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как известно, путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О кулинарной магии

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон.

Никогда не знаешь, с какими еще проблемами тебе предстоит столкнуться. А если ты – король Хаоса, проблемы возрастают в геометрической прогрессии, мелкие и не очень, незначительные и важные, решаемые и нет. О данной конкретной проблеме меня никто не предупредил, и потому сперва я был даже несколько удивлен.  
Вот ее суть: в хаосском дворце отвратительные повара.  
Теперь-то я понял, почему старый Свейвилл год от года становился все мрачнее и сварливее. Даже демон, питаясь этим постоянно, заработал бы гастрит и язву. Приемы во дворце превращались в пытку не только для придворных, но и для самой коронованной особы.  
А поскольку корона Хаоса в данный момент красовалась на моей голове, мне и приходилось дегустировать изготовленное на моей же – теперь уже моей – кухне. Разумеется, я сразу же приказал заменить поваров, но по неведомой мне причине с этим делом тянули. Еще неделя, сказал я себе, и если ничего не изменится – казню кого-нибудь. И уеду нахрен в Кашфу, там Люк все грозится пиццерию открыть.  
Нет, ну это же совершенно невыносимо.  
Так что пока я обедал у Мэндора.  
Нельзя сказать, что мы помирились… строго говоря, мы и не ссорились-то по-настоящему. Мэндор всегда выражал готовность к сотрудничеству, не на его условиях, так на моих. Благоразумия ему не занимать. К тому же, он настоящий спец в кулинарной магии, а это именно то, что требовалось моим раздерганным нервам и моему несчастному желудку.  
Быть королем Хаоса – это вам не погулять выйти. Впервые я по-настоящему посочувствовал дядюшке Рэндому.  
Впрочем, в Эмбере готовили все-таки лучше…

 

Первый ленч прошел в достаточно холодной атмосфере. В том числе и в буквальном смысле: открытая терраса в Путях Мэндора выходила на ледяные горы, искрящиеся в звездном свете. Поразительно красиво, но чревато ангиной.  
Честно говоря, мне было малость не по себе. Мэндор, конечно, устроил всю эту подготовку к коронации и все такое, но по-настоящему мы не говорили с той стычки с ним и Дарой чуть ли не месяц назад. Сперва я был зол, потом дела посыпались одно за другим, и я как-то подзабыл о своем негодовании. Ну да, Мэндор и Дара хотели посадить меня на трон марионеткой, а я, неблагодарный, расстроил их планы. Дара приняла это близко к сердцу и сразу же после коронации куда-то исчезла (не сказать, что это меня так уж огорчило), но Мэндор продолжал держаться, словно ничего не произошло.  
А я вот никак не мог выбрать линию поведения, поэтому старался свести общение к минимуму. Однако это не подразумевало совместных трапез.  
И вот он я, сижу напротив Мэндора, с аппетитом поглощаю тушеную телятину с грибами и овощным гарниром, и думаю, как бы завести непринужденный разговор.  
Никогда не мог долго на него злиться. В конце концов, мы всегда неплохо ладили.  
Разве что мне придется быть более внимательным: хоть Мэндор и легко принял свое поражение, он может не считать его окончательным.  
Видимо, папин принцип недоверия родственникам произвел на меня очень уж большое впечатление.  
С другой стороны, коронация – это не победа. Это только начало. И вот тут-то проблемы и пойдут косяком… впрочем, кажется, об этом я уже говорил.  
\- Ты выглядишь усталым, - сказал Мэндор. Неплохой почин, тем более, что я потерпел фиаско в придумывании первой фразы.  
\- Государственные дела. Имя им легион.  
\- Ты никогда не уделял много внимания теории управления…  
\- Тем не менее, - я поднял вилку, - я пока что справляюсь. Хотя не могу не признать, что со стороны королевский трон кажется более удобным сиденьем. А как твои дела?  
\- С переменным успехом, - Мэндор изящно пожал плечами. – В последнее время я в основном отдыхаю.  
Я поборол приступ острой зависти и глубокомысленно покивал. Мэндор щелкнул пальцами, и передо мной возникла следующая перемена блюд. Какое-то время мне было не до разговоров, потом я осушил бокал и восхищенно вздохнул.  
\- На этот раз ты превзошел сам себя.  
\- Постоянная практика, - улыбнулся Мэндор. – Но я польщен. Или все дело в том, что дворцовая кухня наводит на тебя тоску, Мерль?  
\- Так и есть. Но это меньшая из проблем.  
\- Может быть, я смогу помочь тебе с ней? – вкрадчиво осведомился Мэндор. Я проглотил последний кусочек восхитительного десерта, запнулся и ответил совсем не то, что собирался вначале.  
\- Может и да. А ты так хочешь стать королевским поваром?  
\- О да, это будет вершиной моей карьеры!.. Ну конечно нет, Мерль. Я говорю о том, что мог бы найти тебе пристойных поваров. А если ты дашь мне время – так и превосходных.  
\- Неделя, - сказал я. – Через неделю я начну репрессии, и тогда можешь приступать к поискам, договорились? И… ох черт, мне уже пора. Спасибо за приглашение.  
Я поднялся, и Мэндор тоже встал, чтобы проводить меня до приемной.  
\- Как будет угодно вашему величеству. И приглашение все еще в силе – завтра и в любой другой день.  
\- Ты весьма великодушен.  
\- Для тебя, Мерль, - сколько угодно.  
Он взял меня за руку, и мы шагнули с террасы на огненную лестницу, ведущую вниз – и прочь из Путей Мэндора.

 

Конечно, я воспользовался его приглашением – и завтра, и на следующий день. И еще на следующий. У меня не было ни малейшего желания гробить свое здоровье той подозрительной стряпней, что в моем дворце выдавали за еду.  
А к концу недели я вдруг с изумлением осознал, что увлеченно обсуждаю с братом те самые государственные дела, которые все росли и множились, а он перебирает в ладони свои стальные шары, и оторвать взгляд от его ловких пальцев – выше моих сил.  
Меня хватило на то, чтобы не скомкать разговор и не задергаться, но Мэндор, кажется, все-таки что-то заподозрил. Шары взмыли в воздух и завертелись вокруг его головы, этакий модернистский нимб. Мэндор в роли невинного агнца… я невольно прыснул. Брат поднял светлую бровь, но ничего не сказал.  
А я аккуратно раскрутил свой спикард.  
И изумился еще больше.  
Ни следа магического воздействия. Никаких странных примесей ни в одном из блюд. Ни одного амулета, волшебного кольца, другой магической штуковины в довольно приличном радиусе, не считая мэндоровых шаров, да и те практически неактивны.  
Что, гипноз по старинке, на движущееся-блестящее?  
Версия была вполне жизнеспособна, но… недоказуема. Мэндор постоянно играл с шариками, они были подобием фамилиара, как у меня Фракир. Выходит, я сам виноват, что на них засмотрелся?  
Очень может быть.  
А может быть, и нет.  
Вечером я выкроил полчаса и, воскрешая старые навыки, соорудил несколько громоздкое, но вполне годное заклинание, как раз против гипноза. Так, на всякий случай.  
На следующий день я поймал себя на том, что задумчиво созерцаю запястья Мэндора, обрамленные пеной кружев. Я всегда знал, что у брата потрясающее чувство стиля, но это было довольно абстрактное знание. Сейчас же я… ну да, любовался. Мысль поразила меня настолько, что я не сразу услышал вопрос, и Мэндору пришлось повторять.  
\- Похоже, ты совсем не отдыхаешь, - сказал он.  
\- А сейчас я что делаю? – пробормотал я и воздал должное салату из неизвестных мне, но крайне вкусных ингредиентов. В самом деле, разговоры с братом, даже разговоры о делах, оказывали на меня бодрящее воздействие…  
Черт.  
Я снова просканировал магический фон – ничего. Ни-че-го, ни тени самого фиговенького заклинания, никаких добавок в еду, никакого гипноза. Я не мог не восхититься. Мэндор работал на чистом обаянии.  
У него этого обаяния – чертова бездна.

 

При всем при этом я пребывал в некоторой растерянности. В целях Мэндора я практически не сомневался, они остались прежними, он просто стал работать тоньше. И первым пришедшим в голову выходом было – прекратить общение напрочь. Но это привело бы к ухудшению отношений с Саваллами. Мэндор был неофициальным главой дома, серым кардиналом, как говорили в Отражении Земля. Да и что бы я мог сказать?  
Знаете ли, мне не нравится то, как я на него смотрю?  
Полная ерунда.  
Ну, то есть смотреть-то мне нравилось. Мне не нравились возникающие при этом мысли. Совершенно не подобающие не только новоиспеченному королю Хаоса, но и просто Мерлю Кори.  
К длинному списку проблем добавилась еще одна.

 

Короче говоря, когда подошел назначенный мной самому себе срок репрессий, я успел заработать головную боль и был зол, как Брань, Глад, Мор и Смерть вместе взятые. Так что перед Мэндором открылось широкое поле деятельности: те повара, поварята, кухарки и судомойки, кого я не успел казнить, разбежались кто куда. Я искренне пожелал им найти место в распоследней забегаловке самого дрянного Отражения.  
Очень уж голова болела.  
Я водрузил корону на ночной столик, повалился на кровать и тупо уставился в потолок. Выкроить несколько часов на отдых было не так уж просто, и хотелось использовать это время с пользой. Например, обдумать проблему Мэндора.  
Вместо этого я сперва считал трещины на потолке, а потом заснул и проснулся только от громкого вопля какой-то пташки за окном. Кажется, ее свежевали живьем… или так мне показалось спросонья. Я подскочил на кровати в холодном поту; уж не помню, что мне снилось, но адреналина в крови было куда больше нормы. Зато в голове прояснело.  
И я с пугающей ясностью понял, что положение мое безвыходное.  
Мэндор был почти идеальной кандидатурой в мои советники: из Дома Савалла, сведущ в интригах и закулисной борьбе всех Домов, опытен, информирован, с превосходными манерами… не говоря уже о том, что он мой сводный брат, и мы всегда неплохо ладили. Назначь я его на эту должность, никто слова поперек не скажет. Самый очевидный выбор.  
Если бы не одно "но", одно маленькое противное "но", которое вставало поперек горла.  
Цели Мэндора по-прежнему вряд ли совпадали с моими. Если я от всей души желал утвердить равновесие между полюсами сил – и этого же, как я знал, добивался и Рэндом, - то в планах Мэндора значилось усиление Хаоса, а то и полная его победа.  
Хотя нет. Полная победа – это к Даре. Мэндор все-таки благоразумен.  
Загвоздка еще и в том, что он – практически единственная кандидатура. А без совета я в самом деле могу такого наворотить… или сгореть на работе, пытаясь разобраться во всем самостоятельно.  
Я выбрался из постели, умылся, пригладил волосы и с тоской посмотрел на вычурную корону Хаоса. Все могут короли? Как бы не так.  
Особенно когда у них такие хитрые, беспринципные, обаятельные подданные.

 

Но я все-таки нашел удовлетворившее меня решение. Оно стоило мне бессонной ночи и хрен знает скольки миллионов перегоревших нервных клеток, мне пришлось пойти на компромисс с самим собой и морально приготовиться к тяжким испытаниям, но это было лучше прочих вариантов.  
Пытаться обыграть Мэндора в его же игру – себе дороже. Но я не собирался даже начинать. Стоило сказать себе это, и жизнь сразу стала казаться не настолько ужасной. Мэндор хочет оказывать влияние на мою политику – что ж, пусть дает советы в частном порядке, никаких официальных должностей. Хочет, как бы это сказать… перевести наши отношения в более интимную стадию – что ж, посмотрим, как у него это получится. Мне нужно всего лишь убедить себя в том, что это вполне приемлемая плата за факультативные курсы дворцовой интриги. Ведь в ином случае мне пришлось бы платить чем-нибудь еще; например, креслом советника, или… бывают ли портфели у министров короля Хаоса?

 

Честно сказать, мне отчаянно хотелось обсудить с кем-нибудь сложившуюся ситуацию, но по здравому размышлению я оставил все при себе. Корвину я не хотел говорить, чтобы не ранить его отцовские чувства, Призраку – чтобы не ранить сыновние. Был еще Люк, но этот коммивояжер, стукни ему что в голову, смог бы уговорить меня и на что похлеще, так что и к Люку я за советом не пошел. Опять же, проболтайся кто, это бы подмочило бы мне репутацию. Так что пришлось все делать самому.  
Ну, как всегда.  
И вот, когда небо стало лиловым, а Мэндор наколдовал восхитительный десерт, я и приступил к делу. Вид у меня был что надо, весьма утомленный; еще я время от времени сонно моргал и потирал лоб. Впрочем, головную боль изображать не пришлось, она и так была.  
\- Послушай, - начал я и запнулся, - напомни-ка мне список домашнего чтения по теории управления. Кажется, мой метод не слишком эффективен...  
Надо отдать Мэндору должное: он не стал говорить "а я предупреждал", или "тебе стоило лучше учиться в школе, Мерль", или еще что-нибудь в этом духе. Он всего лишь слегка улыбнулся и уточнил:  
\- Тебе по нелинейному управлению? Хотя, учитывая Логрус, я бы скорее посоветовал теорию катастроф.  
Я хмыкнул.  
\- По государственному управлению. И - если тебе не сложно, с твоими комментариями. Боюсь, если я начну экспериментировать, так сказать, на живом материале, меня не поймут.  
На этот раз хмыкнул Мэндор.  
\- Весьма здравое решение, Мерль. Что ж, моя библиотека к твоим услугам, для начального курса это то, что нужно.  
Он мастерски добавил в голос нотку неудовольствия, и я поморщился.  
\- Знаю-знаю, мне стоило бы начать раньше. Но честное слово, Мэндор, мне было не до того. И лучше поздно, чем никогда, разве не так?  
\- Как будет угодно вашему величеству, - пожал плечами Мэндор.  
Вот и договорились.  
Мне показалось, или он и вправду тщательно скрывал удовлетворение?..

 

Так оно все и началось. Два раза в неделю я выкраивал пару-тройку часов на чтение умных книжек, а потом мы обсуждали их с Мэндором за обеденным столом. Его замечания в самом деле были бесценны, я все чаще думал, что на должности советника Мэндор смотрелся бы даже лучше, чем идеально. Дела мои пошли на лад, государственные бумаги уже не столько вгоняли в тоску, сколько заставляли призадуматься над интересной задачкой. Правда, от королевской рутины избавиться все равно не вышло, да еще чуть не каждый день на мою бедную голову валились очередные проблемы и проблемки, требующие немедленного решения.  
А голова у меня по-прежнему болела.  
Когда об этом узнал Мэндор, он смерил меня таким негодующим взглядом, что мне на пару мгновений стало по-настоящему стыдно.  
\- Порой я думаю, Мерль, что твое везение переходит всякие границы. Да, разбираться с бумагами непросто, но это не повод запускать свое здоровье, а совсем наоборот. Удивительно, как ты еще не поставил свою королевскую подпись под чем-нибудь совершенно безрассудным. По чистой случайности, не иначе.  
Я подавил острое желание немедленно назначить Мэндора своим секретарем - ибо тогда я бы точно нечаянно подписал что-нибудь эдакое. Вместо этого я со вздохом поинтересовался:  
\- Может быть, сделаешь мне кофе?  
\- Это кажется тебе хорошей идеей? - парировал Мэндор. - Тебе нужны не стимуляторы, а нормальный отдых.  
\- Но когда?!  
\- Могу предложить другой вариант, - Мэндор подбросил один из своих шариков вверх, тот завис в верхней точке и начал медленно вращаться вокруг вертикальной оси.  
Я поспешно прикинул все за и против и с сожалением покачал головой. Предложение было чересчур заманчивым; в ближайшие лет десять я точно не собирался подпускать Мэндора с его шариками к своим мозгам. Хотя от головных болей избавился бы быстро и с гарантией.  
Мэндор вздохнул. Наклонился вперед и внезапно быстро взъерошил мне волосы.  
\- Так и не доверяешь мне, Мерль?  
\- Кх-кхм, - глубокомысленно высказался я. А что я мог сказать? Мэндор в самом деле застал меня врасплох - и неожиданным прикосновением, и коварным вопросом.  
Конечно, я ему не доверял. Конечно, говорить это вслух было бы несколько неуместно, после того, как мы не первую неделю обедали вместе и обсуждали текущие хаосские дела. А учитывая некоторые другие обстоятельства и намерения...  
Я понял, что начинаю краснеть, поспешно закашлялся окончательно, и Мэндор сотворил возле моего локтя стакан с водой. А потом мягко поднялся с кресла и обошел стол.  
\- Ладно, Мерль. Есть и третий вариант. Откинь голову назад и расслабься.  
Расслабишься тут, как же... однако я последовал совету. Наверное, когда-то Мэндор изучал восточную медицину, или что-то вроде - а я бы не удивился, - поскольку прикосновения его были точными и уверенными. Под его пальцами головная боль начала отступать почти сразу, ушла неприятная тяжесть и напряжение из шеи и плеч.  
Разумеется, я моментально задремал.

 

Снилась мне всякое непотребство - знаете, сны из тех, которые посылают огненные волны по позвоночнику, и хочется никогда не просыпаться, а когда все-таки проснешься - никогда не вспоминать, что же именно тебе снилось. Ясное дело, чем больше стараешься забыть, тем лучше вспоминаешь. А самое веселье начинается, когда наяву видишь человека, который приходил к тебе во сне. Тут уж два выхода: либо заменить сон явью, либо прекратить общаться, потому как ну сил никаких нет нормально разговаривать, если в голове крутятся яркие, красочные картинки.  
\- Просыпайся, Мерль, - сказал Мэндор над самым моим ухом, и я вскинулся и потряс головой, пытаясь понять, на каком я вообще свете.  
О чудо, голова не болела.  
Зато я как-то внезапно осознал, что Мэндор по-прежнему стоит за моим плечом, его пальцы легко касаются моего затылка, а во рту у меня как-то подозрительно пересохло. И вообще - хотелось оказаться где-нибудь подальше, где я мог бы спокойно забыть про свой нежданный сон.  
А не ловить краем глаза, как ложатся белые волосы Мэндора, когда он склоняет голову ко мне.  
\- Ну, полегчало? - спросил он.  
\- Определенно, - сказал я и остался доволен собой: ведь ничуть не покривил душой. Мэндор указал мне на небо, которое медленно, но верно меняло цвет на темно-красный.  
\- Тебе пора. Если мне не изменяет память, у тебя скоро встреча с верноподданными.  
\- Угу, точно, - и я был таков: быстро попрощался с Мэндором и ретировался к себе во дворец. У меня еще было с четверть часа, чтобы забыть этот проклятый сон и похвалить себя за обтекаемость формулировок. Я же не сказал ни "определенно, да", ни "определенно, нет".  
А, и еще понять - полегчало ли мне на самом деле?  
Пожалуй, четверти часа мне не хватит.

 

Как выяснилось позднее, мне и недели не хватило. Бюрократические орешки я уже щелкал с завидным умением, но их было столько, что я засыпал, не донеся голову до подушки. Когда же выдавалась свободная минутка, мысли мои витали вокруг мэндоровых книжек, но никак не вокруг него самого. Какое-то время я даже думал, что так теперь будет всегда, но радоваться было рано. Едва мне удалось немного отоспаться, как я опять начал видеть сны.  
Вы, наверное, уже догадались, какого сорта.  
Я пропустил пару обедов с Мэндором, потому что это было выше моих сил. Видеть, как он прикрывает глаза, как распахивается ворот его рубашки, как он лениво перебирает свои стальные шарики, а те буквально ластятся к его пальцам, как он тянет мое имя… увольте. Я просто не мог.  
Я начал думать о том, что, пожалуй, взвалил на себя куда больше, чем способен поднять.  
Тяжела ты, корона Хаоса, тяжела и неудобна…  
В конце концов Мэндор достал меня по карте. Я обреченно вздохнул и принял вызов. Мэндор выглядел встревоженным.  
\- Мерль, с тобой все в порядке?  
\- Да. Да, конечно.  
\- Ты давно не появлялся.  
\- Я знаю. Просто дела, дела…  
Мэндор почти просверлил меня взглядом насквозь, а потом неожиданно спросил:  
\- Можно к тебе?  
Я протянул руку сразу же, не думая, и через секунду меня это напугало. Но было поздно. Мэндор, как всегда элегантен, как всегда в черном, стоял посреди королевской спальни и оглядывался.  
\- Прекрасно выглядишь, - сказал я и кашлянул. Но Мэндор был не в том настроении, чтобы радовать меня ответной любезностью.  
\- А вот ты нет. Мерль, что ты с собой творишь?  
\- Я сам хотел бы знать, - пробормотал я. – Горю на работе, должно быть.  
Мэндор явно взъярился. В его исполнении такая ледяная ярость, пожалуй, страшнее вспышек Дары. Она насадит тебя на вертел и поджарит на медленном огне, а он обольет презрением, разберет на кусочки с убийственной вежливостью и подаст на стол, как новое диковинное блюдо. Два сапога пара. Нет уж, спасибо.  
\- Мерль, объясни, пожалуйста, что с тобой происходит, - почти спокойно попросил он. Я пожал плечами:  
\- Я действительно просто заработался. Увлекся, можно сказать. И хотел было попросить у тебя что-нибудь по тайм-менеджменту, но ты успел первым.  
Тут Мэндор заметил груду бумаг на столе и наградил их таким выразительным взглядом, что я сглотнул.  
\- Да ладно тебе, это черновики, уже третий день тут лежат…  
\- А это? – он указал на кружку с кофе на ночном столике. Кофе мне, по большому секрету, подогнал Рэндом. Из королевской солидарности и сочувствия, я так думаю.  
\- Мэндор, - предупреждающе сказал я. Прозвучало, правда, как-то не очень убедительно.  
\- Я же тебе говорил, - начал было он, но остановился, глубоко вздохнул и продолжил уже спокойнее. – Мерль, ты загонишь себя до смерти. Повелитель Хаоса скончался на троне во время чтения десятитысячного донесения, каково?  
Я невольно фыркнул, в красках представив себе эту картину. Мэндор, однако, не улыбнулся, а опять завелся:  
\- И уж если тебе в самом деле приспичило, пришел бы ко мне, я бы сделал тебе нормальный кофе, а не это… это!  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и кружка подпрыгнула, сменила цвет и начала источать воистину божественный аромат.  
\- Вау, - сказал я. – Мэндор, ты… у меня нет слов.  
\- Пей давай, пока не остыло, - проворчал он, уже куда более добродушно, и опустился в одно из кресел. Я решил не испытывать судьбу, пролевитировал кружку к себе и пригубил волшебный напиток. Да если бы я знал, что Мэндора можно так просто уломать на кофе, да еще такой…  
Волшебный напиток попал не в то горло, и я чуть не подавился, едва только по-настоящему осознал ситуацию. Мэндор… ревновал меня к рэндомовскому кофе! Это было бы на самом деле смешно, не будь это так по-дурацки. Я не знал, смеяться мне или всерьез обеспокоиться его душевным здоровьем. Мэндор, конечно, всегда трепетно относился к продуктам питания, но чтобы до такой степени… да и кофе у Рэндома вполне хороший, уж можете мне поверить.  
Все еще пребывая в глубоком изумлении, я допил кофе и вернул кружку на место. Если Мэндор сейчас спросит "Ну как?", я самолично выпытаю, кто он и что сделал с моим сводным братом.  
Но Мэндор не спросил. Он просто глянул на меня из-под упавших на лицо прядей, и я внезапно обнаружил, что у меня проблема с коленями. Они решительно отказывались меня держать.  
Задним числом я подумал, что стоило бы проверить кофе на предмет всяких странных примесей, но… так или иначе, было уже поздно.  
Вот король Хаоса и его почти-советник и консультант, можно сказать – доверенное лицо, сидят в спальне и смотрят друг на друга, и о чем же они говорят?  
\- Мерль, это важно, - напирает доверенное лицо, - Если у тебя проблемы, я могу помочь их решить.  
А что же король Хаоса? Что он отвечает? "Ээээ", или "ннну", или что-то в этом роде. Короче говоря, ничего связного. Стыд какой.  
Но в самом деле, что я мог сказать Мэндору? Что он, черт возьми, мне снится? Почувствуй себя героем бульварного романа. Благодарю покорно.  
Поэтому я просто пожал плечами, стараясь сохранить самый невозмутимый вид. Мэндор совершенно точно мне не поверил, но больше давить не стал, сложил оружие, поднял белый флаг и направился к двери, даже не прощаясь. Делай, мол, что хочешь, я умываю руки.  
А я прокрутил в голове всю сцену еще раз.  
Госсссподи.  
Ну Мэндор, ну подлец… но я тоже хорош, надо признать. Так упирался, не желая играть в его игры, а все равно обнаружил себя за карточным столом в разгаре партии. И ни одного козыря.  
Ну все, я пас.  
Я тут в конце концов король или кто?  
\- Мэндор, стой, - я вскочил на ноги, и он обернулся.  
\- Что…  
Честно признаться, перед последним движением я малость притормозил, но кто из нас не без греха, правда? Судя по всему, притормозил и Мэндор, или мастерски притворился, потому что первую пару секунд губы у него были мягкие, прохладные и неподвижные.  
Потом я почувствовал себя в центре торнадо. На какой-то миг мне даже показалось, что Мэндор сменил облик  
 _кружащаяся башня зеленого цвета и покалывающие электричеством молнии_  
но нет, для такого эксперимента было еще рановато. Перед глазами у меня поплыло, стало отчаянно не хватать воздуха, и мир слегка пошатнулся. Придя в себя, я обнаружил, что лежу поперек кровати, щеки у меня подозрительно горячие, а Мэндор устроился на мне верхом и расстегивает рубашку. Всегда было интересно, не путается ли он в своих кружевах. Оказывается, нисколько - но я и не удивился.  
Оторвать взгляд от постепенно обнажавшейся бледной кожи было нелегко, но я справился и запрокинул голову. В воздухе свивалось какое-то заклинание, и было очень важно, просто жизненно необходимо рассмотреть его как следует.  
\- Шшш, - сказал Мэндор мне на ухо. Он наклонился вперед, и жесткое кружево странно контрастировало с прохладной кожей, а еще он коснулся языком моей шеи, и я вздрогнул и неловко обнял его.  
\- Чтобы ты не нервничал, Мерль, - выдохнул Мэндор мне в щеку, и тут я как раз увидел чары, и они были именно такие, как он сказал. Успокаивающие, расслабляющие. Черт, это было приятно. Черт, Мэндор знал меня чуть ли не лучше, чем я сам - я в самом деле мог бы попробовать отыграть все назад... но уже не сейчас, нет, когда он смотрит на меня в упор, синие внимательные глаза, и как я ни старался, ничего кроме тепла и волнения я в них разглядеть не мог.  
Тогда я сомкнул веки и позволил водовороту унести себя.

 

Нет, ну что еще вы хотите услышать? Мэндор, честно говоря, меня удивил. Все было более чем романтично и как-то даже целомудренно - в общем, то, что нужно в первый раз неискушенному, но подозрительному королю Хаоса. Впрочем, вся подозрительность вылетела у меня из головы примерно на второй минуте, и вернулась очень нескоро, только после того, как мы вдоволь наобжимались, измяв всю широченную постель.  
Я же говорю, Мэндор меня удивил. Я, пожалуй, ждал большего.  
Однако разочарованием тут и не пахло. Совсем наоборот. Мэндор, кажется, тоже был более чем доволен. Я покосился на него, растянувшегося на подушках слева от меня: волосы растрепаны, томный взгляд блуждает по потолку, штаны расстегнуты... на большее моей инициативы не хватило, а он не настаивал. Я, наверное, выглядел примерно так же. По телу разливалась сладкая истома, шевелиться не было никакого желания, а хотелось мне разве что не думать ни о чем еще примерно с полчасика.  
Мэндор лениво улыбнулся и потянулся ко мне.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься сбежать от меня к государственным делам, Мерль?  
\- Только не сейчас, - совершенно искренне ответил я и зевнул. Мэндор рассмеялся, его голос был как бархат.  
\- Ах, Мерль, наконец-то я слышу от тебя здравую идею. Я уж было устал ждать.  
Я подтянул одну из подушек к себе поближе, зевнул еще раз, и без всякой задней мысли уточнил:  
\- Так долго ждал?  
\- Очень, - неожиданно серьезно ответил Мэндор.  
Кажется, я чего-то недопонял?  
Я решил было сесть и прояснить этот вопрос, но Мэндор прижал меня к кровати и поцеловал, закрыв глаза. И это тоже было весьма романтично и очень подозрительно, однако моя логика и здравый смысл, кажется, решили оставить меня на произвол судьбы. Когда Мэндор вновь лег рядом, я тут же выдал то, что вертелось в голове:  
\- А я-то считал, что ты ищешь рычаги влияния...  
Мэндор посмотрел на меня одним глазом и хмыкнул.  
\- А с каких пор одно исключает другое, а, Мерль?  
Я застонал и уткнулся носом в подушку.  
У меня не было ни одной идеи, как решать _эту_ проблему.


End file.
